I thought Wonderland was only a storybook
by Animelover1754
Summary: I never thought that a storybook was real. One day I'm in the garden sleeping and the next min I'm talking to a white rabbit...crazy right. Then I kidnapped by a man and thrown down in a hole. But when I get in Wonderland things are not like in the book. My name is Jade and this is my story. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story my first (if you don't know) is the Naruto story. Anyways here's the first chapter hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

* * *

_Do you know the story of Alice in Wonderland where she follows a white rabbit and ends up falling into a hole then meets crazy people there but than chased by the Queen who screams "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" and then Alice wakes up only to find that it was a dream. Well let me tell you something that was suppose to be a story and that's it but no it's real I should know it happaned to me except it wasn't a dream it's real and I was kidnapped by a stupid perverted rabbit whose obsess with me...Damn rabbit. Anyways Wonderland is not like in the book no it's far from it, it a dangerous place that's full of dangerous people who carries weapons so they can fight for territories but that's not all no there's lots more but you'll find out more when I start the story. And the funny thing is that my name is not Alice it's Jade and here's my story._

At 11:00am I stuck out of the mansion from the back and into the gardan not wanting to do more studys that my home teacher Mary will force me to do more and I can't take it anymore. As I walk in the gardan I bumped into Katie whose a maid, when I got to a corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie." I said picking myself up and than helping her up.

"It's ok. But aren't you suppose to be studying?" said Katie tilting her head abit.

"Um...well yeah but I needed a break. I studied since she got here which was 8:00 this morning and I worked hard. If I study anymore my head will explode." I said hoping she will let me go.

"Well that's good enough for me. If I'm asked I'll just say that I didn't see you." Katie said as she smiled at me. "I think you deserve a break."

"Really?" feeling happy that she's letting me go free.

"Yes. We don't want your head to explode."

"Thanks." I said and starting to walk.

"Your welcome." She called out.

I laid down under a tree and closed my eyes feeling tired I don't know how long I fell asleep for but I woke up to the sound of movement in the bushes. So I opened my eyes and sat up quickly only to find a white rabbit wearing clothes carrying a watch and standing on his legs with his arms to his side...I think I'm still dreaming.

"I'm tired go away rabbit." I said laying back down but watching the clouds. But sadly the bloody rabbit did not go away like I wanted it to, it walked over to me until it's close to me so the only thing I could see is the rabbit.

"Your suppose to chase me." said the rabbit whose clearly unhappy...wait a talking rabbit...Yup I'm right I'm still dreaming but nevertheless I replyed.

"And I told you that I'm tired. I don't like running around anyways." I said closing my eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

"My, my, your hopeless." the rabbit said but than I was picked up bridal style. I opened my eyes to find I'm being carried by a man with white rabbit ears with glasses and white hair.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled out.

"Please don't yell in my ear." the man said cheerfully as he ran in the forest and to who knows where.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" ignoring what he said.

"Sorry can't do that. But to worry thou, I'll put you down when we get there." he said "Now shall we go down the hole?"

"What?" I asked looking to where he's taking us and like he said we're heading to a hole. "When did we have a hole in our gardan?!"

"If there's a hole we know, then down it we'll go." he rhymed.

"Wait! I-" I was dropped into the hole with him following. "I'm falling! No!" I yelled out.

"What? You don't want to go there yet?" rabbit-man asked whose got beside me now. He's not bothered about falling like I am. "You must really like falling."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at him.

"But isn't it fun? It's fun to fall." What the hell? How is falling fun? You can get killed when you hit the ground. "It's more fun with you... So I do want this to last too. Ah but sadly we can't fall forever."

"What? No! I don't want to die!" And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Please review but no mean comments.**

**Thanks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my OCs only.**

**I had to use the manga for the explanation about the rules and stuff or it would be all messed up because it's confuses me. But I will be using the manga for some parts you'll know it but for most parts its not going fallow the manga. Hope you get my point. **

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up realize that I was not in my garden or in the hole that rabbit-man drop me.

"Um...where am I?" I asked confused and scared.

"This is Wonderland." said the rabbit-man...I didn't notice him there.

"Wonderland...?" I'm more confused.

"Yes." Then he held his hand out showing me what's beyond the railing. Since it's still daytime I could see that pass the tree tops that there is a castle and amusement park there's probably more but right now that's all I can see. "Welcome to Wonderland my dear Jade."

"I...never heard of it." I said this doesn't look like the Wonderland I read about... Wait a minute and back it up. "How do you know my name. I don't remember telling you it."

"Of course I know your name, I'm in love with you." he said all cheerful.

_He must be a stalker if he's acting like this but don't remember anyone wearing rabbit ears, this is strange and creepy but he has no right to kidnap me._

"Take me home right now!" I demanded.

"Sorry I can't do that, my dear. And anyways..." he pulls out a little thin glass bottle with a small heart on it and a heart shape cap. "I want you to drink all the medicine."

_He's joking right?_

"I'm not drinking anything that's suspicious!"

"Oh my, that is a problem." he said as he walk towards me.

"D-don't come n-near me!" I stuttered but he ignored me. "T-this isn't funny I know you and... clearly crazy(I muttered that little part) I refuse to drink anything." I glared at him as he stopped in front of me.

"Hm...Does that mean you want to know my name...Excellent!" he said happily and bent down to my level.

"I DON"T WANT TO KNOW YOU MONRON!" I screamed at him. _I didn't say that I want his name I just want to go home. Is that really hard to understand, god._

"...Are you really going to be like that. My sweet Jade...how you wound me. But I suppose things couldn't be that easy, now can it?" he pop the top off of the bottle. "But the game won't be fun if it was that easy."

"Huh game? What game?" I asked confused but that quickly change to a bad headache as I held my head to hope it would stop.

**"Let me warn you about something. Every game has its rules, and those rules are cemented the second you start to play."**

_Huh the pain is gone. But what was that about?_

I thought as I told my hands away from my head. And because of the little...whatever that was. It cost me to forget the rabbit-man and unknown to me he had some of the medicine in his mouth. And I only brought out of my thoughts when he took my chin forcing me to look at him and before I do anything he kissed me forcing the medicine to go in my mouth.

_Oh god! He's making me drink it! _I have no choice but to gulp all of it down.

He pulled away placing his hands on my shoulders. "My your hopeless. So I thought this would be easier for you."

"STOP IT!" I screamed trying but failing to push him away from me. "LET GO!"

"I will only let you go if you drink the rest of it, my dear." he said.

_D-damn it! _I grabbed the bottle and drank it all. I dropped the bottle beside me after I finished it.

"And now your done, cause I made you." he said cheerfully. "This is the medicine of the hearts. Since you consumed it, you must play the game."

I grabbed the bottle and shot up to my feet glaring at him and slapped him HARD causing him to go backwards a bit.

"My, my, you can be so difficult." he said rubbing his cheek that has my handprint on. He than walked over to the tower entrance and stop only to turn his head to me "Oh by the way my name is Peter White. Let the game begin...Jade. I'll see you soon." than he left.

"That bastard kiss me...forget the slap I'm going to kill him." I glared at the spot he was once at. "Stupid perv, what did he make me drink and what game is he talking about." and glared at the ground lost in my thoughts of what I'm going to do to that guy when I see him.

But once again too busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone is standing at the entrance, someone that's not the perverted rabbit.

"So this is what White was doing here when I saw him leaving." said the person. I jumped a bit and turn to the person.

He was tall with navy hair that tied, a black coat with a clock on his tie, a white shirt and a black vest, black pants and shoes. The look on his face tells me that he's not happy to see me or what Peter did.

"I'm sorry the pervert grabbed me and threw me down the hole and forced me to drink whatever was in this bottle." I said politely and showed him the bottle.

"Tch, Damn rabbit." he muttered to himself and then something about without his permission whatever that means. "Your an outsider then." he said to me.

"Outsider? What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what's going on.

"I have no choice, come I'll explain." after he said that he started to walk away.

I hesitate on whether or not to fallow him but I decide to take a chance to fallow. If I have to I'll fight him but I'll most likely run away.

-In his office somewhere in the tower-

"I am Julius Monrey, I'm the owner of this Clock tower." Julius said as he place a rolled up paper or was rolled up until he unrolled it revealing that's a map on the table where we are sitting. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Jade Sterling." I said from across the table looking at the map.

"Well Jade Sterling, you are an outsider meaning not a resident of this country. Some outsiders come here of their will-"

"I told you that I-"

"Yes you said you were forced to came here. And it's dangerous for outsiders to walk around blinded by the dangers."

"What dangers?" I want to know what that bastard got me involved.

Julius points in west on the map to what looks to be a mansion. "This is the Hatter's territory. Blood Dupre is the Mafia boss, Elliot March and the bloody twins. They are dangerous people who are quick to wield their weapons on anyone the group is not right in the head." _Mental note DON'T go anywhere near the Hatter's._ "Next is the Heart castle," he points to north. "is ruled by the Queen of hearts and there's the King, Ace the knight and...Peter White who you already met, he's the Prime Minister." My eyes wided. _That perv is the Prime Minister I find that to believe but if its true then I know where to find him._ "Then there's the amusement park owns by Gowland and there's a freeloader cat name Boris." I nodded and then he points to the center that looks to be the Clock tower that were at. " This is where you are. The center of the territories and you are in what's know as to by the Clock tower Plaza. This is the only neutral area that is not in war for territories unlike the others."

_Hmm, I think I understand about the territories but the amusement park...that's just plain weird that's its fight for territories. This place very odd and confusing._ I sighed.

"This war can drag for a long time." Julius continues. "All it is, is an unproductive game. This has nothing to do with outsiders, so don't get involved.

"I don't plan on it." I sweat drop, _I want to live thank you. _"So that is why everyone have weapons?"

"Sort of, but you learn more as go." he said

"I thank you for explaining this stuff to me but I really don't plan on staying." I explained. "All I want to do is go home. I can go home alone just tell me how."

"That's not likely at least not alone."

I tilted my head a bit. "What? Are you going to take me home?"

"It's not that simple. _You can't go home alone. _Its the rule of the game that the outsider, you participate."

"Not this game crap again!" I felt my blood boil in anger. "You and Peter kept going on and on about it and-"

That's when I notice the bright blue sky turn night.

"What the-" I ran behind Julius to the window. "It was daytime and now night all of the sudden!"

"It's normal in this world. Please clam down." he said a bit annoyed as he turned around. But I continued looking out the window.

_This is NOT normal, it just instantly switched to night without going to noon. What the hell is wrong with place._ I thought to myself trying to figure out this place.

**"It's a dream."** said a voice.

_Huh? A dream?_

**"This is a dream."**

"Hm... a dream." I said tilting my head a bit. _When you think about it, it makes sense._

"If that's what you want to believe then do so. But just remember this dream can't end unless you progress in the game." Julius said. "You could have returned home freely with your desire alone after you came here... But you forced to drink the medicine, you have no choice but to play the game if you want to go home and that your point of the game, to return home. But "you cannot play the alone." That's is why you can't go home alone."

"...?" I blinked in confusion.

"Look at your bottle." he sighed after seeing the confusion. I pulled the bottle out of the pocket of my purple shorts.

And to my surprise there is a drop or two in the bottle. "It was empty... but now?"

"I suspect as much. First White and then myself. You see the fluid level will increase as you get involved with this world's inhabitants." he started to explain. "The bottle is the key to the gate of your world. The rule of the game is "When the bottle is once again filled, the time will come when you can return to your home."

"Is that all?" I smiled to myself looking at the bottle. "Sounds easy enough. I'll be home sooner then I thought."

"I wonder..." I heard Julius muttered. But ignored it just happy about the fact I'll be home very soon...

But little did I know that things aren't as easy as it seems.

* * *

**Hope you like it I promise it'll get more exciting in the next chapter this is just to explain the rules and the world a bit to Jade.**

**Please review nicely no flame. Don't like the story don't review.**


End file.
